Pick Up Lines Are The Language Of Love
by Mikasa0210
Summary: Annie isn't the most friendly barista at the Trost cafe. She's cold, and impassive, but along comes one Eren Jaegar who turns her life around. Cheesy pick up lines and adorable fluff!3 Read if you wanna see: Eren being a dork. Goth punk Annie. Sassy Levi. Jean being an idiot. Hungry Sasha. Yumikuri. Crazy Hanji. And the list continues...


Pick up Lines Are The Language Of Love:

Trust me when I say that I'm not the most approachable worker to deal with. I'm nothing like Krista, with a smile that radiates kindness, and although my co-worker Sasha is a complete moron, one could call her idiocy being obliviously friendly.

Mikasa naturally emits vibes of perfection and Hell, even Jean is somewhat decent when it comes to social interaction.

To be honest, I don't care enough to provide "good customer service," and feigning friendliness while faking a smile just isn't my style. That's probably why I hate working at the Trost Cafe.

For one, the majority of people that come here are from my high school, which is fucking annoying because I absolutely hate Shiganshina High and all the wannabes that are enrolled there. Not only that, but nowadays, overpriced coffee is considered cool, so the majority of our regulars are hipsters.

Skateboards, flannels, and of course those damn beanies.

I still don't get why I haven't been fired yet, or how I even got a job as a barista. My wardrobe consists of dark clothing and chain jewelry, and I would guess that my tattoos and piercings could come off as unprofessional (or just plain scary.) I used to dress like everyone else, but being normal is boring and I was getting tired of trying to fit in.

I'm honest and straightforward, and I don't care if people judge me since I'm just as prejudiced.

My classmates think I'm a bitch, and maybe I am, but my coworkers are the few people that have looked past my stoic expression, and have seen me for who I really am.

I'd never admit it, but that's probably only reason I'd never quit working here. Plus my boss is probably the only person who would employ me with a salary larger than minimum wage.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when Sasha tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head to face her, with the usual bored expression I have plastered on my face.

"Annie! Boss asked if you could cover for Connie tomorrow. He failed another math test and is retaking it." Sasha recited, eyeing the pastries that filled the cafés display case.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I impassively retorted. I try my best to keep my answers short and simple. Makes life easier.

I whipped up two cups of carmel nut lattes, and as I grabbed two new styrofoam cups to fill with some freshly brewed coffee, Ymir propped her elbows up on the counter beside me.

"Now that I think about it, Levi's been working you pretty hard the past few weeks. Did you get caught up with some loan sharks or what? I know you hate dealing with customers, or should I say people in general?"

I heard Jean snicker at that, or was he whinnying. His weird resemblance to a horse makes it hard to tell sometimes.

I sighed quietly as I replyed in monotone, "Gotta pay the bills. I don't wanna be stuck working with you idiots forever."

Well, what I said was partially true. My parents died in a plane crash three years ago, so I have to make my own income, but recently I've been trying to increase my savings. I have no idea where I'm gonna be in the future, but I at least want some options. Even if I can't afford college, I could still travel.

"Oi brats. Get your sorry asses working before I fire you."

I hardly noticed Levi leave the back room and definitely didn't see him walk up to us. He's always so stealthy and never fails to scare his employees into working with the intimidating aura he possesses. It's almost like he was a military leader in his past life.

Sasha flinched, while Ymir and Jean stiffened. Of course I kept my composure. While the others got back to work, Levi pulled me aside. His cold gaze looking in the direction of the cafés entrance.

Right on cue, the doors bell jingled as he turned to face me and questioned, "Do you know that brat or something? If he's stalking you, he's doing a pretty bad job at staying hidden."

Although his question had caught me off guard, I tried to not to look surprised as I turned to look at the the boy that had just wandered in.

He looked like he was around 15, which is two years younger than I am. His chestnut brown hair was a ruffled mess against his naturally tanned skin, but in a weird way it kinda suited him. What really got my attention was his huge and expressive eyes. A hue of vivid blues and greens, like the sun against tropical waters.

I could've laughed at how childish his face looked compared to his tall stature, that is, if I wasn't impassive and bored with the world. He wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and an oversized green hoodie, that brought out his eyes. At least he wasn't wearing a beanie. I'm done with hipsters and their bullshit.

After realizing that I had stared at the boy to the point where one might call it slightly disturbing, I tried to keep my cool as I answered Levi, "That kid's a regular isn't he? Probably needs all the caffeine he can get since finals are coming up."

Although I'm the type of person that will stare at who I want and not give a shit about judgement, I respect Levi, and that is mainly because we both share a similar deadpan attitude (although he looks more annoyed than bored.) That's why I would be appallingly embarrassed if he thought I was checking the boy out. He's obviously a freshman and I'm not into kids.

Levi clicked his tongue, "No, that kid is definitely here for you. He only comes here when you have a shift, and his staring is painfully obvious. Kids these days need to fucking learning how to ask someone out. Can't he tell he's just being down right creepy? I'm sure you've noticed since everyone else has by now."

Ok. Now I'm completely confused because I'm not being modest when I say I did not notice. Was it so obvious that everyone was aware except me? I've only seen that kid a few times, and he would never make eye contact whenever I took his order at the register. Was he nervous?

Keeping my stoic expression, I subtly looked over my shoulder to observe the boy once more, and this time, our eyes locked. His anxiety was evident.

Just as I was about to turn away, he began to walk in my direction, and when I glanced behind me over to where Levi had been standing he was no longer there. That sneaky bastard and his ninja stealth.

As the boy and I stood face to face, his eyes were even more captivating when gazing directly into them. he looked even more flustered up close, and his disheveled hair went well with his nervous expression.

Unimpressed, I opened my mouth to ask for his order but stopped myself as he straightened his posture and cleared his throat, his face and stature expressing a bit more confidence and plenty of determination,

"You must be a magician." He stated, his cheeks flushed as he bit his bottom lip.

What the hell? Is this kid insane?

"Excuse me." I answered in a slightly venomous tone.

"Um, cause well... Every time I look at you, everyone else disappears."

What the actual fuck. Was that a pick up line? Did he seriously just ask me out using a fucking pick up line?

I heard Jean snort loudly behind me, and a series of giggles from the girl employees followed. I don't know if I should laugh or cry because I'm blushing over a damn pick up line.

After gathering my thoughts and returning my face to its default expression I replied as calmly as I could muster, "I'm sorry if that was a sincere attempt of flirting with me because I can't take a person that uses pick up lines seriously."

As I spoke, I caught a glimpse of Levi peering out of his office, his lips upturned into an amused smirk. What a prick.

"Well, you could've at least laughed." The nerve of this kid.

"Do I look like I laugh often?" If what Levi said was accurate, this kid should know by now that I'm not impressed by jokes.

The kid squirmed in his spot, obviously uncomfortable. Not such a hot shot now is he.

"I'm not good at this ok! I've never asked someone out before and..." His eyes perked up, showing he had remembered something and he fumbled with the paper he was holding as he practically shoved it into my grasp. He gave me one last glance and mumbled,

"I'm normal I swear. Text me at that number, and if you don't I won't hesitate to come back." He spun his body in the direction of the exit and sped out of the cafe doors as fast as his feet could carry him.

My expression for the first time in forever was flooded with emotion; My mouth slightly agape as I was utterly confused.

In the midst of my embarrassment for both me and the boy, I looked down at the paper he had handed me, which had what I assumed was his phone number scribbled in jagged writing.

At the top of the note, his name was written in capitals:

EREN JAEGAR

He didn't even Order a drink.


End file.
